


Скуби-Ду

by Danny_R



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Ньют и Германн своими спорами не дают спать всему блоку. Причина оказывается весьма неожиданной.





	Скуби-Ду

\- Откуда вы вообще знаете, что это были мы? - обвиняюще сказал Ньют. 

\- Ваш голос трудно перепутать, доктор Гейзлер, - терпеливо и тактично заметил Пенткекост. 

\- На что это вы намекаете? 

\- Он не намекает, - возразил Германн, - он прямо говорит, что твой голос похож одновременно на скрип ржавого железа и на звук, который издает ноготь, скользящий по стеклу. А я вынужден слушать это каждый день на протяже…

Маршаллу явно надоели эти двое в одинаковой степени. 

\- Замолчите, доктор Готтлиб. Что вы двое делали в коридоре после отбоя?

Ньют почесал голову, растрепав шевелюру ещё сильнее. 

\- Это достаточно сложно объяснить. 

\- Прошу вас, доктор Гейзлер, попытайтесь. 

\- Короче, Германн придумал формулу, основанную на данных о режиме сна великих людей, позволяющую наиболее полно использовать ресурсы организма. К тому же, эта формула позволяла нам спать в разное время и почти не сталкиваться в лаборатории, что очень удобно, учитывая, какая Германн невыносимая заноза в заднице. Но! - тут Ньют победно вскинул указательный палец. - Как это обычно бывает, Германн конкретно облажался. Формула ничерта не работала, и мы оба страдали от бессонницы и усталости. Той ночью он хотел зайти ко мне, чтобы обсудить неудавшийся эксперимент, а я шёл к нему, и на полпути мы встретились. 

\- Будет логично предположить, что вы поссорились из-за этого самого эксперимента, - измученно сказал Маршалл, надеясь на скорейшее завершение истории. 

\- На самом деле нет.

\- И что же послужило причиной столь громкого спора?

Ньютон промычал что-то нечленораздельное. 

\- Говорите четче, доктор Гейзлер. 

\- Скуби-Ду. 

\- Вы не давали рейнджерам спать из-за старого мультфильма? 

Всё разбирательство началось из-за крайне громкого спора уважаемых докторов, который разразился ночью на нейтральной территории. Уснуть не мог весь блок. Узнать ругавшихся было проще простого. Достаточно было только уловить фальшивый британский и американский акценты. 

\- Можно и так сказать, но я бы всё же квалифицировал наш спор как идеологический конфликт. 

\- Полагаю, что против выступал доктор Готтлиб.

\- Нет, - сказал Германн, серьёзно поправляя очки, - я считаю, что в своей парадигме Скуби-Ду представляет собой неплохой образчик мультипликационного фильма. 

\- Ага, да-а, - издевательски протянул Ньют, - как будто-то он не учит детей тому, что ничего сверхъественного не существует. Алло, кайдзю, огромные монстры из другого измерения, я один их заметил?

\- Вы смотрите слишком поверхностно, доктор Гейзлер, как и всегда! Скуби-Ду учит тому, что несмотря ни на каких монстров, по-настоящему стоит бояться только людей.

\- Перестань называть меня “доктор Гейзлер”. Типа ты пытаешься сделать вид, что не называешь меня наедине “невыносимым эгоцентричным ослом”, “помешанным фанатиком”, “отвратительным неряхой” и… 

\- Констатация фактов, не более того. Так вот…

\- Замолчать, - приказал Пентекост, угрожающе выставив палец. - По дню на гауптвахте. Разных дня! 

\- Но мы же… - Ньют хотел напомнить, что они вообще-то не военные, но подавился словами, как слишком сухим сэндвичем из сухпайка. 

И не было никого, чтобы их рассудить.


End file.
